In recent years, an electric motorcycle which incorporates as a driving power source an electric motor activated by electric energy stored in a battery has been developed. Since the electric motorcycle does not incorporate an engine, devices required for the engine, such as intake and exhaust systems are unnecessary (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).